Dream Wizard, Nightmare King
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What if Sandy was ever restored in the movie and was reborn as a Human female? What if Pitch falls for her? Can she escape the head master with his and the other Guardians' help? how will they fix the botched Animagus potion accident at North's house?


Amalthea: Ok whack me later... This was inspired by my DAMN Plot bunnies running around my room! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

Ch.1

Sandy gave one last smile to his friends and accepted his fate as everything went dark; the next thing Sandy knew was a brilliant white light as the sound of crying filled the air. Sandy blinked as he was handed to someone and cleaned off gently before being handed to a woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes, he then heard the person say "Here's your baby girl, Lady Potter."

Sandy was in shock as she realized she had been reborn into a human child, Sandy shifted uncomfortably as she was then fed by her new mother, the man beside her new mother had to be her new father from the way he was looking at her in pride and adoration. She suddenly felt sleepy and quickly felt her eyes close as she drifted to sleep...

One year and three months later...

Sandy or as her real name was, Sandra had to admit that her new life was nice despite being only a year old. She then giggled happily as her Daddy came in and she said in a soft sweet tone "Up!"

Sandy was then picked up and cuddled by her father as Lily came in and said "Time for bedtime, baby girl..."

Sandy was carried up to the nursery and was gently laid down in her crib when James yelled that someone was there and for her mother to take Sandy and run Sandy then heard a voice yell a spell and there were no more sounds of a struggle downstairs. Lily looked scared as she then stood in front of the crib as a snake like man came in and argued with Sandy's mother for her to stand out of the way. Sandy watched as her mother killed before her eyes and the man looked at her, Sandy then gathered her Dream sand quietly that she had found out she could still control. The man then fired the same spell that he used to kill her mother at her as she managed to form a shield in the nick of time and rebound the curse at the man despite a small piece of the curse managing to make it around the shield. It cut a small lightning bolt into her forehead as the man disappeared causing her to wince in pain; she watched as the largest man she had ever seen come into the room and gently picked her up then carried her out of the house...

Two years later...

Pitch entered the Perfect looking house which was far too clean and tidy for him; he could sense two children in the house and sent his nightmares to them. He suddenly found his one nightmare returned with a confused look and it told him that she couldn't affect the one child at all, he asked her to lead him to the child and the nightmare led him to a small broom closet under the stairs. Pitch stiffened as he growled softly at a child that was obviously being abused and neglected, he gently used the shadows to peek into the cupboard where he found an auburn haired child with blonde streaks and beautiful emerald eyes ringed in sandy gold looking straight at him in shock.

Pitch's eyes widened as he looked at the bruises on her bare arms and the far to big clothing she was in when he suddenly heard the other child cry out in fear and disgust, Suddenly Pitch heard the sound of thunder above them as he pulled out of the cupboard and watched an incredibly fat man hurry down the stairs. Pitch watched in horror as the man threw open the cupboard door and pulled the young three year old girl out, Pitch growled as the man then started to beat the child with his bare hands as he ranted about her using her "Freakishness" to give the other child nightmares. Pitch watched as the child never made a single sound during the beating and then she was thrown hard back into her cupboard by the man as Pitch growled angrily, he followed the man then gave him and his wife nightmares by pulling their biggest fears out that didn't have to do with the child downstairs...

Sandy swiftly grew through the years and began going to Hogwarts once she had turned eleven, Sandy was now turning 15 after the disaster of that tournament in her fourth year and had regained of her control over her dream sand. She sighed as she sat in her small room after she had gotten taken back to the Dursleys when she heard a familiar voice, She looked into the darkest corner where a portal of shadows had gathered and watched as Pitch walked into the room. She gave a small, tired smile to him as he sat down next to her on the bed and asked how her year at Hogwarts went since he couldn't get past the wards during the school year. Sandy explained everything to him in a soft soprano voice that happened causing Pitch to growl angrily, he then sighed as he smoothed her hair out of her face and said "Sandra...come with me. I can take you away from this place but only if you'll let me. I...I can take you to four people that can easily hide you from your headmaster..."

"Pitch..."

Pitch looked at her with an emotion she had never seen in his eyes before when looking at her and then he pulled her into a gentle hug. Sandy stiffened slightly at the Nightmare King hugging her and felt her fears disappear as he held her, she felt warm and safe in his arms despite him being the one to "Kill" her when she had been the Sandman. She couldn't understand why until Pitch did something she didn't expect, he gently kissed her lips as he brought a hand up to gently cup her cheek during the kiss. He then pulled away abruptly and said "I'm...I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries..."

Sandy looked at him in surprise as she now understood what they felt for each other after talking to each other at night for so many years since she was three. Personally she felt scared for falling for him like this but as she looked into his eyes, the same fear was visible in his own eyes. She thought about what she would do and what she could do, she sighed as she knew the Marauder's court would understand as would her Godfathers if she followed her heart. She made her decision and sighed as she said "Pitch...let's get out of here. We can work out our feelings later but I think it would better in a safer setting, one where Dumbledore can't interfere..."

Pitch nodded as he helped her pack quickly and watched her shrink her trunk, he then created a shadow portal and escorted Sandy through to his realm because the sun was about to come up in the human world. Sandy could honestly say she was just as tired as him when he gently showed her to a spare room with a large canopy bed; she smiled shyly at him as he wished her a good sleep and kissed her forehead before leaving for his own room next door. She laid down on the bed and was out like a light before she even touched the pillow, her dream were peaceful for once because she had managed to escape her stressful "life".

Meanwhile

The alarms in Dumbledore's office finally went off to signify his pawn was no longer there at the Dursleys, he tried to find her but it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth! He cursed violently then set about finding a way to summon her back...

Meanwhile, Back with Sandy and Pitch...

Sandy sat up with a yawn as she sensed the sun go down and gently rubbed her eyes, she then heard a Knock on the door as Pitch asked if she was ready to go. She felt her heart beat faster at his voice and smiled as she stood and opened the door, Pitch stood there with a soft smile and asked again if she was ready to go. Sandy nodded as she stepped out of the room and gave him a soft hug that he gladly returned; he then summoned a Nightmare and gently lifted her on to its back before getting up behind her. Sandy blushed lightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held the reins in his other hand; they then headed out of his lair as she relaxed into the warm embrace he provided.

MiM watched as his plan to make the other guardians see Pitch in the light he was meant to be seen in came into works, plus it helped that the two "Dream" Immortals were now meant to be together as Soul mates. Sandy looked up at the large full Moon and leaned back gently as Pitch gently tightened his grip on her, she looked at the familiar landscape and softly said "You're taking me to North's?"

Pitch sighed and nodded as he stole a gentle kiss, he then said "They may not like me but...I know they'll help you, Sandy..."

She then knew that Pitch knew who she used to be but didn't care anymore; she smiled up at him and then laid her head on his chest as he said "You still look a little tired...why don't you sleep? I'll wake you when we get to North's workshop."

Sandy nodded and then cuddled into his arm as she quickly drifted to sleep, the next thing she knew, she could hear North Bellowing at Pitch causing her to growl and snuggle closer to Pitch as she said "Damn it, North! Quit Bellowing! It hurts my head plus I just woke up!"

North froze as the child called him by his real name and asked "How do you know my real name?"

Sandy looked at him and said "Seriously? I'm not the one who dreams about Dancing Candy canes!"

North's eyes widened comically as he whispered "Sandy?!"

She nodded as North actually passed out into the snow from shock causing Pitch to snicker and Sandy to shake her head in amusement, they then both helped him into the workshop when North's wife came in and quickly helped them move North on to the couch. She then invited them into the Kitchen for some chocolate cake and tea, Pitch froze at hearing the words "Chocolate cake" as Sandy noticed and smiled as she remembered Pitch telling her that his favorite treat was chocolate cake. They both followed Maria into the kitchen where she had them sit at the table; she then served them and turned back to the stove as she stirred the cauldron with the potion in it. Sandy looked curious and asked what the potion was, Maria smiled and told her that it was an Animagus potion but it wasn't quite finished as she turned to see who had entered the kitchen.

Jack froze at seeing Pitch sitting in the kitchen but then noticed the girl next to him who looked so familiar; he blinked as she looked at him and used her dream sand to make a question mark causing Him to jaw drop then started to laugh. He snickered and asked "So who was the one to make North faint?"

Sandy raised her hands in the classic victory pose causing Pitch to chuckle and Jack to start laughing, Maria then asked them to keep an eye on the potion and add the last ingredient to the pot when it came to time to do it. Sandy nodded as Maria then left the room, Sandy then got up to check the potion when an Elf stumbled into the room and tossed something over his shoulder that landed into the pot before Sandy could grab it and also knocked the last ingredient from her hand into the pot. Sandy began to back away from the pot as Pitch stood and asked what was wrong; Sandy eyed the now violently bubbling potion and said "We might want to get under cover..."

Suddenly the potion exploded as Pitch wrapped himself around his counterpart and shield her from almost all the potion, Jack had some of the potion splatter on his shirt and skin but a little had gotten into Sandy's mouth. Sandy moaned softly as she began to feel strange and noticed Pitch looking at her in shock, she asked what was wrong only to hear her three year old voice. She looked down and found her clothes were now MUCH too big on her as she tried to keep her clothes on her, she then felt Pitch gently scoop her up while making sure her clothes were still on her when she suddenly felt something else change. She looked into Pitch's wide eyes and saw her reflection was that of an adorable three year old girl complete with cat ears and kitten tail, she whimpered and cuddled up to him when they suddenly heard a strangled yelp from Jack. Maria and North then came in and stopped in shock as Pitch quickly explained what happened as they noticed Jack's clothes on the floor with a small moving lump under them.

North walked over and pulled up the hoodie as a Small white PUPPY tumbled from the pile and looked around in shock before looking up at North, Jack howled in horror as he realized he was a tiny puppy compared to everyone else causing Sandy to whimper as the noise assaulted her sensitive ears. Jack whined an apology when Pitch suddenly gasped in pain, Sandy looked worried as she softly asked what was wrong. He looked at her as he told her he was fine as he stepped forward to hand Sandy to Maria, he suddenly stumbled as he bit back a curse of pain when North noticed what had happened.

Jack was wide-eyed at the long panther tail Pitch had as Sandy then realized what happened, she looked at Pitch in worry as his new tail kept getting underfoot every time he tried to walk and asked to be put down as she also stumbled with trying to keep her balance with her new tail. She managed to get to Pitch's side as he stumbled again from stepping on his tail. She helped him quickly get the hang of walking with a tail when he suddenly groaned and screwed his eyes shut as he covered his ears. Sandy looked scared as she hugged his legs and asked if he was ok, he looked down at her and gave a small smile as he removed his hands to reveal his ears were now rounded panther ears...

One hour later...

Jack was playing Tug-o-war with North as Pitch sighed and rubbed at his eyes, Sandy who snuggling with him asked what was wrong and he looked at her as he said "My eyes are really itching right now..."

Sandy looked up at him and paled at the beautiful golden CAT eyes looking at her; He noticed the look on her face and let out a small sigh as he said "My eyes changed, didn't they?"

Sandy nodded sadly as he sighed then shifted uncomfortably as he stood suddenly after gently putting Sandy down beside him, He then hurried into the nearby washroom and closed the door. Pitch then sighed as he turned his back to the mirror and pulled his robe up to find he had a thin spreading of black fur quickly covering him, he cursed softly as he turned and found now he had the whiskers to join his new claws, fangs and eyes. He growled softly as he looked at himself in the mirror then turned and opened the door to find North about to knock, North looked a little shocked and said "Changes are picking up pace..."

Pitch nodded then sighed as he felt tired suddenly and wanted to sleep, Sandy and North noticed as he sat back down so North then told Pitch to head into the Guest room so he could rest. Sandy quickly followed Pitch to the room where they found a sunbeam was shining on the bed; Pitch yawned and quickly lay down as Sandy joined him. North peeked into the room about ten minutes later and found the two "cats" curled up in the nice warm sun beam. Pitch had his body wrapped protectively around Sandy and both were happily purring in their sleep, North then noticed Jack had joined him and had his fluffy little tail wagging at the cute scene...

Hour and half later...

Pitch raised his head groggily as he felt pain centered around his Nose and mouth, suddenly Pitch felt the pain sharpen as his face began to push out into a big cat's muzzle and his teeth change into that of a predator. He gently unwrap his now extremely flexible body from around Sandy who was still fast asleep, he then kissed her forehead and headed out into the Workshop where he found North talking to Tooth and Bunnymund while Jack played with Baby Tooth. They all turned to look at him as he kept himself polite despite the pain centering itself into his hands, it was Bunnymund who spoke first and said "So you're a cat mate?"

Pitch growled softly at him as he glared at the rabbit that took a step back, Pitch then felt his hands begin to hurt even worse and everyone gasped as he suddenly fell to all fours while his hands became large paws. Pitch tried to stand a couple times but he would just fall back onto all fours, Pitch then tried to curse loudly only to have his voice come out as a loud cat yowl. He growled angrily as Sandy came out rubbing her eyes, she noticed the grown panther and stopped in shock as Bunny said something she didn't quite catch and Pitch leapt at him in anger. Pitch smacked into Bunny's chest that caught him then started laughing; Pitch realized that Bunny was holding him off the ground and panicked briefly.

Pitch felt his body being lowered to the floor as Sandy hurried over, Pitch then noticed he was as small as Jack and let out a frightened yowl when he felt his love pick him up gently and start scratching behind his ears. The guardians watched in shock as the small Panther cub snuggled closer to Sandy so he could come to terms that he was now a Panther CUB...he was so screwed...


End file.
